


A Series of Stories

by Nicoleexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Even if it kills me, One Shot, Short, a literal series of stories, a long time in the making, i will get through all 30 promts, imported over from FF.net, very long wait between 'chapters'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleexx/pseuds/Nicoleexx
Summary: Here are a series of one shots from different parings with each chapter a different prompt. The prompt for the pairing and the pairing itself will be the chapter name.





	1. Cruel Words - Lily/ James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is hurt, James is there for her.

Walking to the common room with the Maunders on a crisp Tuesday afternoon wasn’t what James had wanted to be doing but pranks needed to be planned and Remus had homework, well.. They all did but it isn’t due until Friday, they’ve all Thursday to do it.

Turning the corner to the right corridor the group of boys stumble onto a rather interesting argument between a very angry Lily Evens and a still greasy looking Snape.

“I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —

"Slipped out?” Lily interrupted “It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She turns a walks away briskly, Snape looking defeated turns on his heels and seems to slither back towards the dungeons.

“Looks like Snivellus finally took it too far” Sirius sniggered.  

“Yeah, dunno why Lily ever bothered with him” said Peter joining him in laughter.

Continuing towards the common room in idle chatter, James spotted Lily’s red hair flick around the corner down the corridor towards the kitchens.

“Hey, guys. I’ll meet you in the common room yeah?” he said, already leaving them behind.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Sirius shouts after him.

“Well that doesn’t leave me much then!” James shouts back laughing to himself.

Focusing his attention back towards the corridor, James begins looking for her.

As he comes upon the kitchens entrance, James finds Lily sitting in front of the door, head on knees, sniffing slightly.

“I couldn’t remember which one I was supposed to tickle to get in.” she whispers, her smile heard before seen.

“Well that’s an easy one, the pear right above your head.” James says, smirking at her.

“Ah.” She utters and lifts her head, blood shot eyes and a gentle smile James couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with.

“So, what happened?” he ask sitting down next to her.

“What? Didn’t you hear?” she replied, sarcasm riddled her words.

“Well… yes, but I didn’t want to seem rude” he says, grinning back at her.

“James potter? Rude? “ She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest in mock surprise.

“Ha Ha. Thank you.” James mumbled, rolling my eyes at her.

“Sorry” she sighs, the hurt settling back in her emerald eyes. “I'm just upset right now”

“Well I can see that, he called you a Mudblood huh?” he nudges her shoulder, an attempt to cheer her up, and an excuse to touch her.

Flinching, she sighs.

“How can he says such cruel words about me.” She whimpered.

“Cause, he’s a bastard?” James could really punch Snape right now, for making her hurt so much. Magic be damned.

“James.” She warned.

“Okay okay, sorry.” he held his hands up in defeat. “He just didn’t know what he had, thought you’d put up with it, but not you. No! Never the feisty Lily evens!” James lifts his arms up, exaggerating the point.

Laughing she stands, extends her hand and lightly touches the pear, the door opens suddenly, causing James to fall back.

“Ouch.” James smiled up at lily rubbing the back of his head.

“Come on” she hold out her hand “I want a hot chocolate” James grabbed a hold of her and pulled himself up, not letting go of her hand just yet.

“Sounds good to me!”


	2. Butterfly Kisses - Harry/ Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally pops the question.

Skipping down the stair of the Burrow, Ginny found Harry at the dining table talking with Ron and Hermione in talking in whispers. Spotting her, they hush up rather quickly sparking Ginny’s suspicion.

“Hi” Harry says awkwardly, Hermione smirked while Ron scoffed loudly.

“Hey” Ginny smiled back.

Making her way to the kitchen to get something to quell the burning hunger, Ginny heard someone follow her in and sit down at the counter, she grabbed what she could find to make a quick sandwich and turned toward the person in the room with her.

“You want one Hermione?” Ginny says, waving the sandwich in her direction.

“Oh, no thank you. I just ate” she smiles.

Squinting at her, Ginny lifts the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite, watching Hermione’s smile smooth back into a smirk.

“What?” Ginny questions, mouth still full.

“Nothing” she says face morphing into disgust “just wondering when you and harry are going to get together”

Coughing, Ginny quickly swallowed her food before she could choke anymore “what?!”

“Oh come off it Ginny! You two practically undress each other every time you’re in the same room!” she giggled.

Ginny’s cheeks heat up, blast the famous Weasley blush!

“I have no idea what you are talking about” she remarked, turning away from Hermione to hide her smile.

“Please.” hearing a stool grind against the floor, Ginny turned back to see Hermione start to walk out of the room “I happen to think you’d make a lovely couple.” She says as she saunters through the door.

Shaking her head Ginny continued with her almost forgotten sandwich and head back up to her room.

 

As her foot left the last step, Ginny saw Harry leaning against her door.

“Err, hi Harry” she stop on the landing, Harry turns toward her, startled.

“Ginny! I err, didn’t hear you come up” he stutters out, looking everywhere but at her.

“What’s up?” Ginny started walking towards him, as she approaches, she sees him shuffle away slightly, suspicion from earlier arising once more.

“ I wanted to, ermm, ask you something.” He says shyly, looking at his shoes and with his cheeks reddening.

“Oh?” Ginny started to smirk “and what would you like to ask me Harry?” walking closer to him, tipping her head to the side, looking as innocent as possible.

“Oh ermm, just if you would I dunno” he stammers backing up even farther.

“Come on Harry, spit it out” the look of innocence gone, replaced by a grin.

“If you would ermm” he stops again, Ginny still walking closer to him

“If I would what?” says Ginny, basically pinning him to the door.

“If you would…. Be my girlfriend” he says, breathless, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips.

“Of course I will Potter” Ginny whispers back, leaning in close but not quite closing the gap, her eyelashes ghost against his skin, in soft butterfly kisses.

“Good” he muttered. Pressing his lips to hers.

 

“Oh my god Hermione. It was amazing!” Ginny sighs, the smile etched on her face.

Hermione’s smile matching Ginny’s.

“I told him! I told to just ask! Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you!” she squeals and hugs her again.

“Is that what you lot were whispering about this morning?” Ginny questioned, squinting at her.

“Of course that’s what we were talking about! all we talk about is you these days” she says, laughing at Ginny’s even redder face but larger smile.

“Hermione, I couldn’t be happier” she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you have it! Story number two! I hope you like it, a review would be really appreciated! Tell me what I can do better, what you like what you don’t or even to just say hi! Pretty please? :D
> 
> Nicoleexx


	3. Unrequited love - Ron/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione knew it wasn't mutual.

“Excuse me while I go vomit” Hermione say to Harry, backing out of the room.

She turns and to descend the stairs and breaking out into a run.

_ I knew it. I knew he didn’t like me. Why am I so surprised?  _ She cried to herself, finding an empty classroom to cry in.

After maybe half an hour of being alone, the door opens.

“Go away” Hermione whispered, quite enough to question if she had even spoken at all.

The person closed the door and came closer, sitting next to her, nudging her shoulder with their own.

“Harry. Please just leave me alone”

“Now why would I do that? Why would I leave my best friend alone to cry over Ronald Weasley” he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh Harry, I feel so stupid” wept Hermione, pushing her face into his neck.

“Hermione, you shouldn’t call yourself stupid just because Ron can’t see how wonderful you are” he began “you know how much of an idiot he is, he didn’t know what he had. What he has.” Harry squoze Hermione's shoulder to emphasize his point.

“Why couldn’t I have fallen for you.” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“That would’ve been awfully cliché now would it” he laughs “it wouldn’t work out with us anyways, you too much ‘the sister I never had’. Plus I kinda maybe have a thing for Ginny” his face reddens slightly, laughing.

“What would I do without you?” she smiles up at him.

“Probably lead a relatively normal life, but that would be no fun. Now come on, wipe your face and we’ll go get some tea yeah?” he stands and extends his hand out for Hermione to pull herself up with.

Before she can grab it, the door burst open and Ron saunters in with a giggling Lavender trailing behind.

“Oh” he says “I didn’t know you were in here” looking rather awkward with his room decision.

“Obviously not. Otherwise you wouldn’t have burst in here with that bimbo having every intention to continue your snogging session.” Hermione proclaimed, anger bubbling up.

“What did you call me?” Lavender asked face twisting in insult.

Hermione pounced to her feet “Oh shut up Lavender! Who do you think you are Ronald Weasley?” she shouts, grabbing her wand. The colour quickly drained from both their faces and Hermione felt a little triumphant.

“Avis” she uttered, flicking her wand.

A group of small yellow birds burst from the tip if Hermione’s wand and flew straight at Ron and Lavender, causing the latter to scream and run from the room, Ron following close behind slamming the door behind him.

“WHAT THE HELL HIS HER PROBLEM” Lavenders screams muffled by the now closed door.

Frowning, Hermione turned back to Harry.

“Well, that went well” the surprise on his face morphed into a smile.

“Of all the bloody classrooms. He picks this one. Come on. I need that tea now, more than ever”

“Hermione!” Harry exclaims in mock surprise “did you just use a bad word? Naughty!” he shouts swatting at her arm playfully.

“Oh shut up” she laughed, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him along.

“I refuse to cry anymore over silly unrequited love”

“Now there’s the Hermione I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello!  
> The next chapter is Molly / Arthur and as I've never written them before or thought about writing them, it’s going to be a challenge… but hey, this is why I'm doing this!  
> Hopefully the chapters get longer and I suck a little less but one can only hope!
> 
> Reviews welcome, even if it’s just a hello! Go on, don’t be afraid!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	4. Frost on Windows - Molly / Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the Weasleys! note, non-cannon Pairings

Christmas at the Weasley was always an interesting affair, the family tradition was every Christmas Eve, each Weasley would spend the night at the burrow and have Christmas dinner with a ‘party like’ event to follow.

All seven Weasley children were now married and had grandbabies that Molly just adored.

Bill and Fleur had their hands full with Victorie, Dominique, and little baby Louis.

Charlie was with his newly wed and very pregnant wife, Katie Bell.

Percy and Audrey were tending to toddler Lucy, with older sister Molly looking over their shoulder.

Molly had gotten teary when they told her the news, she had a name sake. The greatest honor to her.

Fred was happily married to none other than Hermione Granger. The surprise when everyone had been told about them dating was huge, when people had warmed up to the idea of Hermione and Fred; they had announced marriage and a pregnancy, sweet little Ruby.

George had married Angelina Johnson, Roxanne on her father’s shoulders while baby Fred was cuddled in to his mother’s arms.

Ron had realised his feelings for one Luna Lovegood, Rose and Hugo sitting at their father’s feet. The shock when this couple were announced was huge, just not as big as the news about Fred's relationship.

And finally, Ginny had of course married Harry Potter. The boy she’d been pinning for since she was eleven. Molly couldn’t be happier with her family, all sitting in the living room, chatting and playing with the children. James watching over his little brother while harry went to help a pregnant Ginny up the stairs.

“Oh Arthur, could we be any luckier?” Molly sighed into her husband’s shoulder.

“Well, I don’t know about you dear but I married the finest witch in the Wizarding world and started a family with her. I think I'm content with my luck. Anything more id be inclined to think it was too good to be true” Arthur replied with a smile on his face.

Giggling, Molly swatted at his arm.

 

Christmas morning had always brought screaming children and tired grumbling adults.

As much as she loved Christmas, Molly was not a morning person, though this morning she was up and about a lot earlier than usual, making breakfast and cleaning up the living room, ready for the family.

As the sausages sizzled, Molly could hear the feet of at least 7 of her grandchildren run to wake their parents and the rest of their cousins

She could hear one muffled voice shout to the kids that it was pointless waking up right now because they’re not allowed downstairs for about half hour, ‘grandma’s orders’

Giggling to herself, Molly took the sausages off the heat and put them on their respective plates, placing a heating charm on them to keep them from cooling too much before being eaten.

As she finished up the breakfast she could make out the children grumbling at the top of the stairs, waiting to run down and rip open their presents.

Walking to the bottom of the stairs, she saw each little face beam, the excitement radiating off them.

“Go get your mums and dads, and tell them if they’re not here in five minutes there will be trouble” she ordered

The children’s face dropped slightly but got up anyway muttering a quick ‘Kay Granny’

Smiling she went to set the table, noting how cold it had gotten outside. Molly peaked out the window to see the sky an almost pure white _ it’s probably going to snow later, I'm going to have to set the children’s coats and gloves out for them in case it does _ . She thought making a mental note.

Placing the last fork down, she heard a set of grumbling feet shuffle on the floor above her she rushed to the stairs before the kids could run down. Back at the foot of the stairs she saw Victorie, Molly and James, waiting on the next order, hoping it to be ‘come down and open your presents’. Unfortunately for them, when Molly spoke, she said “you can come down now but you have to go straight to the kitchen” watching as their faces morphed from anticipation, to excitement, to disappointment.

Breakfast was an interesting affair.

Mixing overly excited children with exhausted adults was a disaster waiting to happen; all the screaming had given the slightly hung over grown-ups an even more intense headache causing their mood to worsen while Molly silently laughed at their expense, hiding the pepper-up potion from their tired eyes.

After breakfast was over and stomachs full with adults now fresh, no thanks to a smiling Molly.

Presents where opened, wrapping paper scattered everywhere.

The children were beginning to play with their new toys while everyone else was sat around the living room playing games, drinking and talking.

Molly was in the kitchen, cleaning and preparing the family Christmas dinner.

Signing contently, she was whistling and humming to her own melody, when suddenly, arms were wrapped around her waist startling her back to reality.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?” she heard a whisper in her ear.

“I don’t know” she giggled in response “but one more time couldn’t hurt” she said turning in Arthur's arms, placing her arms on his shoulders.

“You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. You are my shining star and my smiling angel.” Arthur spoke, love, affection and warmth radiating off him in waves.

Molly’s cheeks turned pink as she rested her forehead against Arthurs, butterflies filling her stomach. It amazed her that he still had this effect on her, Molly thought the butterflies would leave her be after a few years but here they are, as strong as ever.

“Oh Arthur, I love you” she said, placing her lips to his cheek.

“And I love you, Mollywobbles” he replied, smile brightening his face “I think something’s burning” Arthur whispered, smile falling slightly, looking over her shoulder.

“Oh!” Molly exclaimed, turning her attention back to her cooking immediately.

Arthur laughed and paced a small kiss on molly’s head, walking back to the living room.

“Hey mum, these pigs in blankets are a bit burnt” Ron barley said, mouth full as usual.

“Ronald. Manners!” Molly shouted, glaring slightly over at Arthur who was struggling to keep his laughter under control.

_ I’ll get you for this Arthur _ she smiled to herself.

Frost on the windows, snow in the garden, icicles starting to form.

A perfect Christmas, at the Weasley household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry guys, I’ll keep updating, I will finish this! I promise you. Pinkie promise!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	5. A Forbidden Desire - Remus / Dora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tonks change his mind?

“Remus?” he heard a soft voice behind him, he turned his head to see Tonks stood at the door, looking utterly miserable. He knew it was his fault, but he had no choice. “Could I talk to you please?”

“Sure” he sighed, following her through the door and up the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, into an empty room.

Looking at the floor, Tonks was shuffling her feet. Her hair was light orange, indicating nervousness. “I just wanted to ask…”

“Tonks please don’t do this” he interrupter her. Her hair melted into a horrid gravy colour.

“Remus please. This is killing me. I need you. I need you to respond to me. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t feel like you’re forbidden.” Tonks was completely drained; tired eyes were fixed onto Remus. His heart was braking just looking at her.

“Dora.” His firm voice had her almost in tears.

“I get it. I'm not enough.  I’ll never be enough” Tonks sniffed. Hair and eyes dark. Almost black to match her misery.

As she was about to pass him, Remus grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her to him. And he kissed her.

Her hair shot to a vibrant purple and melted to bubble-gum pink, her preferred colour.

Remus broke the kiss just as quickly as he started.

“I'm sorry...” he started to turn away from her but Tonks quickly interrupted, placing her hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. To see her.

“No. No you don’t get to apologise for that Remus. Do not do this to me.” Tonks put her hands on his chest and he placed his hands over hers. “It’s a never ending cycle with you. So love me or hate me. Because I have adored you up to this point, so if you are never going to love me back, I’d rather you just hate me.” Tonks looked up at Remus, daring him to not answer, her ever-changing eyes holding such passion.

Remus wriggled under her gaze, completely uncomfortable being backed into a corner. He pushed her hands, and her, away.

“Dora you know why I can’t…” he started

“Oh bull shit, Lupin!” she balled her hands into fists “You know I couldn’t care less about that!”

“But what if I hurt you?” he shouted at her, she shrunk back a little. “Then what? How do you think I could live with myself if something ever happened to you because of me? I can’t do this Tonks and you know I can’t! I am a monster and nothing can change that!” his face held such sadness, she almost broke at the sight.

“But what about Bill?! What about Fleur! She doesn’t care about the stupid curse and neither do I!” Tonks’ hair was a bright as a Weasleys; her eyes were flashing between yellow and red. “Why do they get a happy ending and I don’t?”

“Dora. Please.” Remus sat down on a chair leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head.

“No! I love you Remus. Curse and all” Dora knelt in front of him. She moved his hands and placed her forehead on his.

Remus closed his eyes and relished her touch and sighed.

“Okay” he said. Leaning back and holding her hands.

“Okay?” she asked. Her smile as bright at her now yellow hair.

“Yeah. Okay” Tonks jumped up laughing, she pulled Remus to stand and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you too Dora” he finally told her, his smile filling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I seriously don’t mean to be so crappy at uploading but I'm such a procrastinator and I can’t help it. Like I promised, I will get all thirty chapters I just don’t know when I’ll write them and I don’t know when you’ll get them but you definitely will!  
> Nicoleexx


	6. Betrayal - Draco / Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's heart has been broken.

The prince of Slytherin.

What was I even thinking! He's the bloody prince of Slytherin. I should have known something like this would happen. How could I have been so stupid!

But he had fooled me. He had me thinking I could trust him.

He made me believing that he loved me. That he actually cared. But of course, that's what the prince of Slytherin would do.

Oh, who am I kidding. I fooled myself. Any means to achieve their ends. Any way to get what they want. All he wanted from me was my body. I thought he'd changed. That he would go against his upbringing. And for what? Me? I thought I was enough but oh how wrong I was.

I could never be enough for him. How could I be? The oh so proud and handsome prince of Slytherin. I’d always be thrown aside for green and silver. For blood purity. I’d never compare, especially to someone like Parkinson.

Sure, I looked better than her, even I could admit that. But I could never have more attractive blood than hers.

He didn't know I was in the room. That I could see everything, hear  _ every _ word. Every moan, every giggle. Every  _ single _ ‘Oh, Draco’.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist, her lips pressed against his. He didn't push her away.

“Can I ask you something,” she suddenly asked “It’s been bugging me for a while” She pouted, trying her best to look cute.

He sighed “you’ll ask me anyway” he replied, looking bored. He Probably wanted to get back to making out with Pansy, I wanted to cry.

"Why are you with the  _ proud _ Gryffindor princess. I can be all you need" My heart squeezed, she'd spoken aloud what I had thought a million times.

I held my breath. Waiting for words to fall out of his mouth. His answer in my imagination differed from reality. I hoped they'd be along the lines of 'Because I love her' or 'Because she's all I ever wanted' but those words were never spoken.

They were, and always would be better in my head.

He shrugged his shoulders. Leaned forwards and attached their lips once more. "Because she’s a good fuck". Those words would stick with me forever, they made my world crumble.

My knees went weak and I sank to the floor, heart ripped out, broken and stomped on.

And that feeling you get, were your chest tightens, and you get a lump in your throat, rippled through me as tears filled my eye, yet I couldn't cry. To cry you need to breathe. And to breathe you need to want to.

Who was I kidding, he was the Slytherin prince. And she was the Slytherin princess. He could never love me.

I drew in a heavy breath and stared straight ahead. I tried to stand, putting my hand on the wall to steady myself. Cheeks wet and with a lead heart, I turned to leave.

I couldn't think of the betrayal anymore. I couldn't put myself through it. Id loved him, or at least I thought I did.

Who could think the world of someone who thought nothing of them? How does a person say such cruel things and still get to be loved?

I needed to be outside. I needed to feel the cool Autumn air. I needed to just get away from that room.

The portrait opened and I walked through as steady as I could on weak legs. I followed the hallway, numb to the world. Too numb to hear my name be called.

If I had heard. If id turned around. I’d've known he'd followed me. That he'd picked up the sound of the portrait open and saw me standing there. He knew I had seen what he was doing and caught what he said.

Id've known he was about to apologize, to say that he only said and done it to get Parkinson to keep her mouth shut about us.

That he loved me and not her,  _ never _ her.

I wouldn't have believed him.

Id've only recognized excuses, only heard lies.

He didn't know about the secret passages, that there was one around the corner i’d taken.

He didn't know id given up on him. Id given up on us, on everything.

But he did know what he'd done to me. He knew who he had broken.

And it was all over.

The Slytherin prince knew he had broken my heart and he'd never get it back.


	7. Cold - Draco / Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny runs into someone familiar.

The halls of Hogwarts are as frozen as I feel. But I'm running. So fast and panicked but I have to keep moving. If I stop for more than a second I could be killed. I have to keep going so I can protect my family and my friends. I sprint as fast as I can but freeze when I round the corner. All I can see at first is white. Or is that platinum?

Blinking through tears and blood I aim my wand at him. Draco Malfoy.

He does the same but that's it. Neither of us move. Breathing heavily.

A moment passes and then two.

His face morphs into confusion. “Why aren't you doing anything?” he all but spits at me.

I take a few more breaths to calm my racing heart. I shiver through the cold nights air. “ Because you look as terrified as I feel.” his eyes widen and he nods slightly. He taking a breath that shivers through his whole body. “So what do we do then?” he says as he lowers his wand arm.

“I guess we turn around and run like our lives depend on it.” I run a hand through my fire-red hair and almost laugh at his reply.

“Because they do.”

 

I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath. Not caring of the risk, he could fire spells at me at any moment, but I trust Draco. I shouldn't but I do.

“Sounds like a plan Ginny”

My eyes fly open at the sound of my name from his lips and my insides flare with warmth.

“Ginny?” I question “Not Weasley or something offensive?”

“Well that's your name isn't it?” The Slytherin replies scratching his neck. His face flushes slightly and I surprise myself at lunging forward and wrapping him in a tight hug. He lets out a panicked yell but relaxes when he relies he's okay.

I squeeze the Slytherin prince when I feel his arms wrap around my torso and can't help the smile on my lips when he whispers “stay safe.”

 

I rip myself from his arms and bolt down the hall, throwing a quick “you too” over my shoulder. I hear his footsteps run in the opposite direction. Both running back to battle for opposite sides, and I can't help feel the cold creep back into my blood.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all i have for now! next prompt is fire for Ron/Luna, no idea when you'll get it but that doesn't stop you enjoying this chapter! 
> 
> please tell me your thoughts! the good, the bad and the ugly all welcome!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	8. Fire Ron/Luna

Around Ronald Weasley, there was always fire. 

His fire red hair, his fiery spirit and of course his fire like apatite. 

Luna, dispute what happened to her mother, seemed to really like fire. 

She also seemed to really like Ronald Weasley. 

She never understood why. He wasn't anything particularly special aside from being Harry Potter's best friend, but Luna liked him nonetheless. 

She would watch him from her seat in the Great Hall, surrounded by a sea of red ties and smile at the warmth he brought to the room. 

Luna loved to play with and talk to the little fire creatures that followed him around when they had a class together. They were good listeners and always kept her secrets. 

She would never admit to liking Ron. She didn't want to ruin any chances Hermione had. 

Luna had noticed a while back how Hermione had felt about her hot-tempered best friend and though it hurt to admit, she saw how Ron felt as well. 

She noticed that the candles surrounding Ron would flare when Hermione was near. Luna was sure it was accidental magic. 

But, she was grateful that Ron was her friend, and she was more than happy to watch him from afar. As long as he was happy. Even if he wasn't happy with her.


	9. Flowers - Luna / Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville loved Flowers and Luna loved Neville.

Chapter 8: Flowers

Luna / Neville

 

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were, in their own opinion, the perfect couple.

She loved listening to his passionate rants about plants and correct flower care, and she loved seeing the grounds of hogwarts covered in all the daffodils and daisies that he had planted after the battle. She loved the creatures those plants attracted and she loved the look in his eyes when he saw a seed he had planted, sprout.

In short, Luna Lovegood loved Neville Longbottom.

She couldn't help the rush of affection she felt for him when he took care of his plant life.

Neville himself loved Luna as much as his plants.

He loved those nights cuddled on his couch, playing with her silver hair as she talked about her day. He loved the far off look on her face when she thought about something interesting. Neville Longbottom loved Luna Lovegood. Plain and simple.

So, he proposed.

He gathered as many flowers as he could. All as strange, as wonderful and as beautiful as Luna herself.

He filled his apartment living room and waited for her to arrive.

It was a few hours before Neville heard keys jiggle in the door.

Neville shot up from his seat, grabbed the ring from the table and dropped to his knee before the door had a chance to open.

‘Neville? Whys the door covered in Nargles?” Luna asked as she walked through the door and immediately turned her back to the room to hang up her coat.

Neville didn't move or say anything. He just waited until she turned around.

“Neville? Oh!” she gasped as her eyes landed on the beautiful room. Her eyes scanned from left to right before settling on the man in the middle of the it all.

“Luna Lovegood.” Neville started, his voice surprisingly strong compared to how he felt.

“Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?” Her hands flew to her mouth and took a second to collect her thoughts.

That second felt like a lifetime to Neville and just as he was beginning to doubt her accepting his question she had all but tackled him to the floor sending petals flying everywhere.

“Yes of course i will!”

They spent the rest of the night lay on the floor, talking excitedly and laughing with each other, covered head to toe in Luna's new favourite flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! you're lucky to get this next chapter so early but here we are! thoughts and suggestions are appreciated! thanks for reading!
> 
> Nicoleexx


	10. Wind Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott

Whenever Neville Longbottom saw the Hufflepuff head girl, he felt like he could float.

Not like when he had gotten picked up by those Irish pixies in second year, no that was too rough. What he felt, was more like a soft breeze lifting him up. Carrying him like he was as light as a feather. Picking him up like a leaf in the wind, being carried to an unknown place, but he didn't mind at all.

In fact, Neville liked the feeling, so much so that he seemed to find himself looking out for the brown-eyed Hufflepuff girl. And she noticed. Hannah noticed Neville's eyes as they sparkled in herbology, noticed the goofy smile on his face as he laughed with his friends. She noticed him.


	11. “Well…There is one thing” - James / Lily

“Dare.” James said, confident in his answer.

The Maurdaras had a free period between classes and instead of catching up on school work like they should be, they decided a game of truth or dare would be a better use of their time.

Remus quickly turned to Sirius and started planning in whispers.

Sirius looked to be talking a mile a minute while flailing his arms, clearly excited about the ideas being passed to and fro.

“go ahead, do your worst,” James said smugly after a few minutes of the boys planning. “there's nothing that the great James Potter won't do!” he crossed his arms and puffed his chest out as best he could while sitting cross-legged on the floor.

As soon as the words left his mouth and Sirius’ eyes lit up, he regretted them.

He got a bit nervous when Sirius turned back to Remus, an evil glint in his eye and whispered vehemently, checking is his watch every so often.

Remus laughed loud and hard and James paled dropping his arm to his side.

A final nod from Remus sealed his fate and Sirius turned to James with the biggest smile.

“well… there is one thing ‘the great James Potter’ won't do”

James took offence to the statement and scoffed

“oh yeah? Try me”

Sirius checked his watch again and smirked.

“kiss the next girl that walks through that door”

Sirius said, pride dripping from his words and James sat up straight in surprise.

“really? That's it? I thought you'd've come up with something better than that.” James stood up and stretched his arms above his head, confident and smiling, waiting for a girl to lock lips with.

He could hear Remus whispering to Peter who let out a squeak and started laughing, James furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion but shrugged it off, turning his attention back to the door.

 

Sirius couldn't help but give an audible countdown

“in 3, 2, 1.” as the word left his lips, the common room door swung open and James sucked in a surprised gasp as the face he planned to plant his lip on, turned the corner.

Fire red hair and emerald eyes filled his vision and James spun around and sat on the couch in the blink of an eye.

 

“What's the matter ‘oh great James Potter’, though there was nothing you wouldn't do?” sniggered Sirius.

“I can't ruin my friendship with her! Are you crazy?” James hissed at his best friend. “You know how long it took to get her to be in the same room as me and you want me to throw it all away? Not a chance.” James sank into his seat, embarrassment clear on his face. “How did you even know she was going to be ‘the next girl through that door’?”

“Are you kidding me?” Sirius laughed.

“We know her schedule off by heart” Remus deadpanned.

“You did make us follow you everywhere while you followed her” Peter added, looking a bit shy.

“Oi Evens! Potter has something for you!” Sirius called out, gaining the redheads attention.

Panic set in James' chest and his body sunk deeper into the couch.

_ ‘This cannot be happening’ _  was all that ran through his head.

“What is it, I have class soon,” Lily spoke and James slowly got to his feet, after an encouraging look at Remus, of course.

He slowly made his way over to the gorgeous Gryffindor and stopped dead in front of her.

He stood there a few seconds too long and Lily started to look uncomfortable.

“Please don't hate me,” James said. And before she could question him or even think of what to reply to such a strange statement, he crashed his lips onto hers.

The pure euphoric feeling he felt as his lips moved against hers was shattered when her hand connected with his cheek.

Stunned, James reeled back with handprint forming on his face, but he didn't care. He was frozen in place by the fury in Lily's emerald eyes. She spun on her heel and stormed to the dorms leaving the boy in her cold wake. James heart sunk and he turned back to his friends

And took in their shocked faces.

“Well, that didn't turn out the way I thought it would.” Remus said, rubbing his chin.

Just as James was about to make his way over to his previous spot on the coach, his attention was called back to the Gryffindor girl.

“Potter! Hogsmeade weekend. I expect you to take me out after that stunt you just pulled.” she spoke. She still looked a little angry at him, but her smile wiped away any doubt he had. James Potter had a date! With Lily Evens! And It took everything in him to not jump up and cheer. He settled for “you know it Evens.” He'd also planned on smirking but the smile on his face was so genuine. she laughed before making her way back up to her room.

“Now that's how I thought it'd turn out”Sirius' voice rang out behind him. Remus’ agreement and Peters laughter were unheard to James, who was (now Lily had left the room) dancing and cheering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I really like. I loved the idea as soon as it formed and I just ran with it. I hope you liked it as much as I do. 
> 
> Happy reading!   
> Nicoleexx


	12. "I'd even join the Death Eaters, just for you" - Harry / Ginny

February 14th came very quickly for Ginny Weasley. She had been planning for this day for a few months now.

Sitting at the desk she had been working at, Ginny picked up the card she had made and was writing out. She gave the cover a quick kiss and placed it carefully in its envelope. Running her tongue over the strip of glue, she giggled as she sealed it closed and placed it back on the desk in front of her. Ginny sat back in her chair, wondering what she should do while waiting for Harry to get to the burrow. Before she could get too lost in thought, Ginny heard the kitchen door downstairs burst open, hit the wall and bounce back on its hinges followed by Ron's booming voice. “Mum! Harry and I are hungry!”

Ginny laughed and shot up from her seat, racing to the door only to skid to a holt and bolt back into her room to grab the card she so lovingly crafted.

Ginny all but skipped down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear when Harry came into view.

“Harry!” the redhead squealed, making the emerald-eyed boy spin around on the spot and opened his arms wide, inviting her to jump into them.

When their lips met, the ignored the comments and gagging around them, choosing instead to focus on each other.

 

“Happy valentines day” Ginny whispered, resting her forehead on his.

 

“Happy valentines Gin” he replied, smiling wide.

 

“I made you something.” Ginny pulled out of his grasp and handing him the neon pink envelope. He took it and gently turned it over in his hands, inspecting the offensively bright paper.

He peeked at Ginny through his lashed before tearing at the envelope in excitement.

Pulling the card from its packaging, Harry’s eyes scanned over the cover a blank look fell over his face and Ginny was suddenly worried shed upset him. He opened the card and burst into laughter. A ‘kiss’ noise sounded every time he opened the card.

 

“Gin, I love it.” he closed the card and read it over again.

 

‘I'D JOIN THE DEATH EATERS’ was in glittery pink block letters with decorative wands and green ‘magic’ surrounding the words.

 

Inside was a pop-up death eater, holding a banner that read ‘just for you’ in neat calligraphy. The kiss was a recording Ginny had made and magic into the paper.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her again.

“It'd be a bit difficult for us to be together if you were a death eater though, with you wanting to kill me and all”

Ginny laughed “well it’s a good job I've no plans to then.” she rests her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are from The Ultimate One Shot Challenge.
> 
> fanfiction.net/topic/139280/94187517/1/Chapter-1
> 
> I decided to take each prompt, and put the pairings with them (in order, and adding a 19th- rain) and well, here I am! I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Nicoleexx


End file.
